


I hate him, I hate him not....

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Multiple chapters, Romance, joint ceos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're supposed to hate each other. Despise each other. When faced with working together, however, they realise a startling conclusion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate him, I hate him not....

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is different from my normal Richard and Anne but I was curious about this. Please enjoy, anyway.

"I hate him, Mother, I hate him! He's completely insufferable. All he does is swan around, rearranging his 'perfect' hair all day!" The anger Lizzie had felt all day had finally burst free. Her light blonde hair looked wild and untamed and it seemed Lizzie didn't care as she continued pacing. 

As Elizabeth listened to her daughter rant, she had to suppress a smile. Her daughter, although, angry and utterly annoyed, looked all the more beautiful. She couldn't help but wonder whether Henry, the source of all the trouble, had noticed just how gorgeous her daughter had turned out....

"Lizzie, darling, calm down. You'll wear out the carpet." Her mother warned her, moments later, after Lizzie's pacing had continued. 

The sigh that escaped Lizzie, at her mother's entreaty, reminded Elizabeth of her daughter as a teenager. Her annoyance was clear to them both. 

"I still hate him." Lizzie muttered, quietly, her voice soft. 

Although, she'd heard her mother's words, she couldn't calm down. Did her mother not realise just how much she hated that aggravating, unhelpful man? The unsympathetic expression on her mother's face suggested that she didn't. 

Rising from her space on the wooden seat, Elizabeth took her daughter into her arms, just like when she was a small child. Embracing her tightly, she quickly noticed the strawberry scent engulfing her senses. 

"You're going to have to get along with him, Liz. Plantagenet cannot run when it is broken and divided." She told her daughter, softly.

At her Mother's words, Lizzie sighed, loudly. This time, however, it was full of weariness. In that moment, her anger at Henry seemed to dissipate slightly, if only for awhile. 

"I know, Mother. I know. He doesn't make it easy for me, you know. He constantly talks of Uncle Richard and Father. As if they were.... nothing to the company." Lizzie admitted, unhappily. 

The frown that came to Elizabeth's face, at her daughter's words was instant. Although, Richard had never been her greatest fan nor he hers, he had been a good uncle to her children. Kind, caring and generous. She knew why Henry badmouthing him would upset her daughter. 

"That shows his bad breeding, not yours. You are a York, Lizzie. Never forget that!" Her frown deepened as she talked but she couldn't help it. 

Lizzie's reference to her Father had upset her. It had been years since his passing yet at times, she yearned for her beloved Father. She missed his smile, the way his hair would mess up and even his teasing. Embracing her Mother, tighter than before, Lizzie tried to stop thinking of her Father. 

"I never forget that, Mother. Every time I step into my office. I'm reminded of what Father did for the company. It also makes me think of what I can do for the company." Lizzie explained to her Mother. 

Elizabeth watched her daughter's eyes brighten with happiness as she spoke of the company and at the sight, she felt full with pride. Her daughter would deal with Tudor, that she was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? :)


End file.
